Dusk's Eternal Book One: Physical Influence
by Jedigrl330
Summary: Nova is a Universal, a creature of great power and myth. When she unwillingly bonds to one of the Cullens can she convice the vampire to give her a chance? Doubtful, especially when this vampire has been hurt by the person they thought loved themA/OCfemsl
1. Obsession

A/N: yes, I've started yet another story. I'm not sure how this will hold up with the fans so please review and let me know if it catches YOUR interest. I'll post the first couple of chapters to let everyone get to know my OC. This is rated M for a reason and there will be femslash in later chapters, if that bothers you please don't read. This is an Alice/OC story and while I personally don't mind Jasper HE IS EVIL IN THIS STORY. So Jasper lovers beware.

Disclaimer: I own Nova and the concept of The Universals, everything else is MS's…or the respective owner of any other references.

Dusk's Eternal

Book One: Physical Influence

Chapter One: Obsession

I couldn't believe I was here again. Okay, that's a lie. Of course I'm here, I've been perched on this branch everynight for almost two months. As long as SHE came back to this place, so would I. Sometimes SHE would stand there for hours before SHE broke down, other times it was less than a minute before HER knees hit the dirt. It always ends the same, with HER keening his name. It makes me sick.

How could I, Nova of The Universals, be attracted to something so hideously weak? I could understand if SHE was human, they took losses so hard, of if he was actually worth it. But this is just pathetic. He hurt HER. He wasn't meant for HER, I was. For some horribly twisted reaason, I am bound to HER. There really isn't a way to explain it. I need HER. I hate it, I've dealt.

My need for HER seems to settle if I'm simply close so I haven't made contact. There's no need. Plus, why hurt HER more? I've already taken part of HER mind, made HER blind in so many ways, and taken the only preson SHE was ever in love with. "WHY!?!?" she sudden screams jars be back to realilty.

The pain radiating from HER is so raw it hurts my chest. Emptiness echos and I feel HER angusih as it rips through the air surrounding HER. It corupts my thoughts like wild fire. Detachedly, I can hear another scream join HER's, it's just as pained, as empty. My own, I've just betrayed myself to HER. Shit.

Below me, SHE freezes. I will not deny, SHE is gorgeous. A beauty like I have never seen resides in HER face. If SHE wasn't so disgusting in how SHE pinned for him the pinheaded moron who left HER I'd be interested. Amber eyes find my violet and I freeze, not that I have any chance of blending in. My black wardrobe and tresses stick out against the snow that blankets everything.

SHE growls. Crap. The need burned and I can feel my eyes flicker scarlet. Fire licks my veins, the posion mixed with my blood normally runs cold but now my skin is darkened slightly. Before I know what I'm doing, my body is gracefully tumbling through the air. Milliseconds later, each one an eternity in my mind, I unfurl my wings and they gently catch me. It's so natural, the falling, the flying; so much a part of me I forget SHE's probably never seen anything like it. I should have thought of that before I jumped, SHE looks horrified. Another growl. Okay, I don't have temper problems but honestly! Irratation rose and I bare my considerably longer fangs.

In the distance heavy paws come running towards us. Jacob Black must've heard our encounter, great. My ears prick for any other sound and my head turns a fraction of an inch. Big mistake, it's enough to expose my neck. SHE's on me, teeth to my much softer than HER's throat and her hands yank my delicate wings. I'm not a fighter, not by order, but I do know how to defend myself. I move to throw HER off, my heart clenches painfully. I can't strike against her, SHE's my bond mate. The laws don't hold HER, SHE has no Universal blood. 'CRACK!!' There goes my wings. "Stop!" a pure velvet voice calls from behind me.

Edward Cullen and behind him, I can smell Jacob Black grinding to a halt. SHE's off of me in an instant, gone from the smaller clearing without a sound. Edward makes her uncomfortable. Actually, I think the world makes her uncomfortable. Not that I care right now. I'm more concerned with the rushing noise consuming me. Bloody posion is flowing freely from my neck, drenching my shirt and already soaking into my skirt, I can barely hear it drip onto the ground. My chest is concaved with multiple ribs broken, stabbing into my unnessacry lungs. Fire's blazing through my back and I can't feel my wings but I can see the left on the ground…is it detached? If it isn't it must be utterly destroyed.

Something slams against my back and I try to scream but it comes out a hidous gurgle. I can see the dull, gray sky above me. Am I looking up? Edward appears, looking down on me. I must've fallen. Is that why I can see the sky? My eye lids feel like bricks, pressing to be closed. Suddenly, I can't fight them anymore and my world is a black vortex of pain and regret and despair. Memories beat against my mind as I fight to stay awake, stay consious. But it's no use, the black is swallowing me. Hopefully, there won't be pain on the other side…maybe, I can finally rest…

Before my mind falls into the black I hear Edward's voice. It's difficult to hear over the deafening whooshing but the controted words reach me. "Oh Alice, how could you?" And I knew I was dieing.


	2. The Burn

Authors Note: Here's the second chapter of this, still trying to see if ya'll are interested in reading. Drop a review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

Dusk's Eternal

Book One: Physical Influence

Chapter Two: The Burn

"Her wings are healing." A bell like voice breaks through the fog surrounding my thoughts.

Sure enough, I can feel the muscle starting too re-knit in my back. It shouldn't be long now; I must've been out for a few hours. Unable to get a good recall though, figures. I let my mind relax; wandering toward the black it had been yanked from.

"She should wake soon Esme, we can't rush her." A deeper voice is answering the first, it's less velvets than Edwards and older in some way.

It finally occurs to me; I'm drugged. I can tell by the fog I'm fighting, originally thought to be pain. But no, there's no pain. Just pleasant numbness. I could float here forever, alone, unafraid. All I have to do is surrender to the black. NO! My stomach cramps hard and the burn swallow my veins. Alice Cullen isn't near! Oh, Gods it hurts! A sob bursts from my chest. "Are you alright?" the deeper voice asks, I think its Carlisle's.

I growl. My body burns too much to form coherent words. Though, I have manages to pry my crimson eyes open. Blurry figures took the shape of Carlisle and Esme Cullen standing firmly on the other side of the fully equipped hospital room. Suddenly, two more blurs slam open the door. They slow and Edward and Emmett stand in the doorway. Surprise shocks away a fraction of the pain, I hadn't heard them coming. "Cullen." The word worms its way out of my sand paper throat before I think about talking.

Across the room, they all tense like the vampiric wusses they are. Muscles contract as a particularly sharp jolt jabs my stomach. A howl tears from my throat, not as deep or as threatening as the previous growl but twice as loud. The skin on my knees connects with my chin as I curl into a ball of misery. Gently, I rock in an attempt to dull the ache. If there's a God, I'm screaming for him or her or them to take pity. "Please remain calm." Carlisle's voice is taunt.

The attack settles and I manage to nod, though weakly. I hate this, being so weak and sick when I'm far from her. Both Emmett and Carlisle whisper forward. The good doctor lets his ice cold hand rest on my forehead. I'm in too much pain to tell him it's a pointless gesture. Plus, it feels refreshing. I have a moment of peace but curl instantly as another shock of fire stabs me. I can't help but snarl. Carlisle jerks back in obvious surprise and caution. His ocher eyes question everything about me. "Alice." I gasp.

Of course, the idiot doesn't understand. Thankfully, his son does. Edward was gone before another breath could be taken and I can already feel the burn settling. She must be out hunting because it's taking a few seconds longer than I imagined it would if she was here. I sigh in relief as she comes within range. My muscles uncoil and she's being shoved through the door. Alice is already hissing and growling, there is no way I am explaining right now. "She needs you Alice." Edward's saying as he follows his younger 'sister'.

That stops her. I watch her face contort from anger to confusion. Gods, she is beautiful. "You will explain." She whispers, eyes dancing lighting between Edward and I.

I open my mouth to speak but Edward beats me to it. "She needs to rest," Boy, is he ever right, "She's not like us. Her mind is really to complex for me to read but I know you need to stay here." Alice looked like she might argue, "Don't Alice, just sit. You owe her that much." Edward snapped at the end of his explanation and I can't help but want to rip his throat out.

Okay, that's a new one. I shouldn't feel so protective over her. Still, I look at the red head with a grateful but warning stare. He nods in my direction before he slips out the door. Edward knows I'm no danger; I have no intention of harming his fragile family so he has no reason to hang around. Emmett seems to take this as a hint but looks uneasy as he turns to leave. After a beat, he gives me a worried look and Alice a glare as he too disappears. Family harmony is something of the past in the Cullen Mansion, which much is obvious. "Are you alright?" Carlisle asks again, aware I now have some sort of control of the pain.

"I'll be just fine. Need some sleep." I mumble as the exhaustion hits.

My head hits a soft and comfy pillow. Above me the bright lights fade as my eye lids close and then I'm somewhere else. There's laughter and friendship and Alice. And no one will ever hurt us here…

* ************ **************** **************** ***************

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme watched the girl drift away. "Can we kill her now?" Alice practically chirped.

Esme's face darkened. "No, I'm so disappointed in you Alice. You hurt a er,…person…deliberately. Jasper hurt you, we all understand that, but if you keep doing these things we'll send you to Alaska. Enough is enough. You are not a violent girl, stop taking this out on everyone around you. Stay with her. Call Carlisle if she gets worse." The older woman rarely ordered her children around but her motherly side was tired of Alice's attitude.

Not a second later, Carlisle and Esme were gone. White lights beat down on Alice making her marble skin look shiny. Amber eyes scanned over the body of this unknown female. The nameless girl was as small, if not smaller, than Alice. Black locks surrounded the heart shaped face in large, wavy curls. Sleeping it was impossible to see the large violet eyes that made the girl's face look so child like. Alice sighed, she felt horrible but it was buried so deeply under the doubt and self hatred that she couldn't bring it to the surface. "I'm sorry." She whispered, hoping it meant something.

"I don't think it counts unless she's conscious." It was Bella, Renesmee in her arms.

The sisters shared a tiny smile. Bella fully entered and snagged a chair to sit on beside Alice. "I thought that was Emmett's line." Alice shot back, trying to put her old smile in her voice but failing miserably.

Renesmee reached out to Alice. Her warm fingers fell on a freezing cheek. Alice saw the girl on the table being carried through the front door by Edward. She was bleeding and making a soft crying sound. Question colored the images. "Yeah, I did that Nessie." The black haired vampire admitted.

Liquid brown orbs darkened with acquisition. The child snatched back her hand as if Alice had bit her. "Bad Aunt Alice, she's not bad. You should've been nice." The girl scolded.

Bella grimaced. Sometimes having someone as advanced as Renesmee around wasn't a good thing, especially when the intelligence was matched with a small child's feelings. "Shush, go play with Aunt Rosalie or something. Okay Renesmee?" she nudged the little girl towards the door.

Once they were alone, Bella touched Alice's tiny shoulder. The other girl flinched away and shook it off. Understanding silence ensued. Then, "You did the right thing Alice. And just because Jasper did what he did…you saved that girl. Plus, Jasper is away from temptation with the Amazon Coven." Bella barely whispered her lips vibrating she spoke so fast.

"I still don't want to talk about it." Alice grumbled, crossing her arms.

Irritation filled Bella's darker eyes. She rose gracefully and nudged the chair back. It crashed against the wall, leaving a satisfying dent. Glaring down, Bella snarled, "Fine wallow in your self pity Alice. You're hurting us. We all miss you but have you thought of that?"

The taller vampire was gone before Alice could protest. She looked like she had been slapped in the face. Sobs rocked her thin shoulders, it still hurt. Even after fifty seven days his betrayal felt like a knife. Alice would never tell anyone but he had left dark ugly marks on her stone skin. Curling up on the linoleum floor, she closed her eyes.

*************** *********************** *************************

It's only been a few minutes since Alice fell to the floor as my eyes open. Everything that had happened while I was asleep comes rushing to my senses. Sometimes this is useful, other times it's just annoying but you get used to it. At the moment, I'm going with that neutral feeling. Nothing particularly useful was discussed but nothing disturbing was either. Alice is still on the floor, unmoving.

I sit up and slid off the table. My wings feel ninety percent healed but a little cramped. Reflexively, I stretch them open. I have a very powerful ten foot wing span and as I arch them upward I feel them touch the ceiling. I probably look like some dark fairy as I add my arms to the stretch. "Um, hi." Oh, did I mention how articulate I am?

At least she looks at me. No emotion, no recognition, no life answered my though. That's a little creepy. "Right." I snip, uncomfortable now, this is not going to work.

Down the hall, I hear footfalls. Edward's I'm sure. Pleasure makes me stand taller. Last time he had come down that hall I hadn't been able to hear through the immense pain lighting me on fire from the inside out. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He informed me right off the bat.

I know that. Yes, it terrifies me, but I do know that the Cullen's have the right to an explanation. First, I want to gather everyone so I'm not telling my story for the rest of my immortal life. Edward snickers at my little joke. Okay, at least Edwards seems to like me. "I'll have everyone in the living room in two minutes." His velvet voice isn't tainted with laughter; I can only guess that it's for Alice's sake.

I hold my now pale hand out to the lump on the floor. Our skin tones match when I'm calm. She studies my fingers for a moment then grasps them tightly. "I don't need your help." She mutters even as I'm pulling her into a standing position.

She's unusually light. Vampires are usually solid for their size but she's like air in my hands. "I want to help." I offer casually, hiding my surprise.

And I'm not lying either. That sort of surprises me. Her skin on mine is euphoric, I want to keep it. The longer she tolerates her hand in mine the better it feels. Her lovely scent fills my lungs, my mind, and my pores. Tingling had started in my fingers the moment we touched; now it's traveled all over. Alice Cullen is my drug and I am high. Floating on a plane much better than this, I barely hear myself moan. _Ooopps._

It's gone.

My violet eyes open to see a blur disappearing out the door. Great, I'm never gonna get this right. I can't do this, I'm thirteen! Even better. The unpleasant roll of my stomach is back…the burn is about to come.


	3. Long days, longer nights

Authors Note: If y'all are reading drop a review….they make me so happy….

Dusk's Eternal

Book One: Physical Influence

Chapter Three: Long days for longer nights

I drag my miserable self down the elegant staircase. No one has to guide me, I can smell the gathering just fine. Alice is down there; too curious to run away completely is my guess. Though, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't until she was in Florida or something. I completely lost my control, needs taking over my mind. I'd run too; if I could.

Gods! I hate this! My feet touch the ground level floor and my stomach turns. Why did I have to be bound to a weak, pathetic, vampire? Even as my minds rebelling I'm walking forward into the living room. Other Universal's have bonded with humans. It's understandable. Humans have some redeeming qualities but most vampires really don't. Most kill humans with pleasure, they all feel the compulsive need to hide, and they never challenge the Volturi. Universals are taught to questions, to trust our individual instincts and challenge authority. That's how things change for the better; it's how the real world works.

Still in full mental rant mode, I enter the living room. My sensitive ears caught Edward's amused huff. Though I throw him a dirty look, he's growing on me. We could easily be friends. Slightly brightened, I face the rest of the Cullen's. "Um, hi." I mumble and the blush, or rather the darkening of the poison in my veins, becomes apparent…oh, how I hate speaking in front of people.

Seven vampires, two shape shifters, and a half-breed nod at me. All in creepy unison. Goosebumps rise along my back as I shiver in discomfort. "My name is Nova." The name of my true self still sounds awkward in my mouth.

Ten pairs of eyes stare, waiting. "Could y'all blink or something?" I ask, this is already my personal hell; why do they have to make it worse?

A unison blink is my only answer. I huff out a sigh but give up. It's time to move on, I'm going to be creeped out no matter what they do. Hopefully, they'll stop the creeping eyes once I explain some things. "Um, er, I'm what you call a Universal. That's the, uh, English word anyway. Have any of you ever heard of…uh, us?" I manage two sentences without saying something stupid, surprise.

Edward chuckles from the couch. Laugh it up, fang boy. Good, now he's quiet. Carlisle holds up two fingers to get my attention. I nod to him to show he should speak. Silent communication, the best kind. "The Allgemeinhin are very rare. They began as angels but were cast from Heaven. Twelve of them in all, I believe," I nod for confirmation, "They are, or were, immortal. No known method kills them as they can, supposedly, reassemble themselves if they have a single molecule."

"Some of them mated with vampires, some werewolves, some shape sifters, and some with demons. They all stayed together though, interbreeding to create a super race. That's all I know." Carlisle explained.

Wow, okay, not all right but I thought we were better concealed than that. The blonde beauty that is Rosalie motioned before speaking, "So what's that thing with Alice, then?"

I have to refrain from growling. Damn you, Cullen. I was trying to avoid that. More Edward chuckles. Yea, I know where he sleeps, too. He laughs harder and I send him a hard look. Oh, shut up. This is so not something I want to breach right now. "Uh, well, it's complicated." I manage to not stutter but the threat was there.

They just stare at me blankly. " Um, er, well, when a Universal reaches maturity we connect with someone. Usually it's another, um, one of us but there have been some other connections. We exchange pieces of our souls, forever bound to one another. For some reason, I connected with Alice." I trip on my tongue and just barely manage not running away as I finish.

Alice looks like she's in shock. Perhaps there was an easier way to break the news. All I can do is pray she doesn't run. Even just across the room, the distance is making me nervous. "Can. I. Kill. Her. Now?" she grinds out, tumbled glass ground into stone.

The over whelming urge to run away makes me back step a couple paces. Esme shot Alice a dark look and saves me the trouble. Edward laughs outright. He must be part hyena. Bella is obviously just as tired of it as I am and smacks him. The rock shattering sound reverberated through the air. Still smiling, Edward flinches playfully away. "Alice, just calm down. Hear the child out, she has no choice in this. Emmett, Rosalie; take Renesmee to the store. We need something, I'm sure. Jacob or Leah, one of you should tell Sam what's going on. Edward, Bella; you two restock the medical supplies. Whoever isn't warning Sam, please start dinner with enough for Charlie, Sue, and Nova. And someone let the other pack members know we need some privacy." Even while dueling out orders Esme sounds motherly and warm.

Taking the underlying hint of: Get Lost, everyone scatters. Alice is still in the corner. She's begun hissing to herself. In the almost silence I get uncomfortable. "You're my daughter's soul mate?" Esme cut right to the point.

Vaguely, I feel my head whip up and down before I can stop it. "No." escapes my lips in my attempt to back pedal over Alice's growl.

Question fills both Carlisle and Esme's eyes. "Well, yeah, but…uh…" I trail off, aware I sound like an idiot.

It's not like this is easy to explain. My gaze turns to the floor and my shuffling feet. Quickly, I fall still, not wanting to look stupider. Alice is pacing behind me, making my spine tingle in pleasure, while she mumbles to herself. She's not making much sense but it's a step up from hissing and snarling. "You are her soul mate, you just aren't happy about it." Carlisle finally breaks the silence and sums up my predicament.

I nod to show he's right. Significant looks surge between the parents of the Cullen clan. "It hurts you to be away from her?" Esme half asks, half states.

More unthought-of nodding, I do a lot of it as when I open my mouth I tend to look retarded. More silence, it seems to be the Cullen's way of dealing with things. Letting my eyes wander I notice how beautiful the Cullen Mansion is. All the pale colors seem to mix and swim together, tying everyone who resided here into one family. It was so unlike the school I had grown up it, with its sharp corners and metal walls. The memories fling themselves to the surface of my mind and my lips pucker at the bitter taste they bring. I blink the images away and Alice is in my face. Her short, dull teeth are barred and if her eyes weren't burning it would be comical. "How much? Will it drive you insane if I run to Alaska? Can it kill you?" she hisses.

Hearing the anger in her voice forces me to take a step back. "A lot, no, and no." I answer as smoothly as I can.

Frustrated, she goes back to her pacing and mumbling. "Well, the simple solution is that you two will have to stay together." I shake my head no as Alice yelps her negative.

Carlisle nods to end the 'argument'. "Yes, at least until we can figure out more about this…interesting situation." He states much too calmly.

Gracefully, the two older vampires rise in unison. "We'll let you girls get to know each other." Esme beams and I just barely resist the urge to break her neck.

In less than a second, they're gone. I slump to the carpeted floor. This can't be happening. I want to go home, no matter what memories lie in lose walls its home. I mess up there a lot but at least I'm not forced to be with someone who hates me. At home, at The Academy, I was always in trouble but the elders found it endearing. Erika, my birth name, the screw up. No one expected anything of me accept to try. Embarrassment fills my chest as the tears start to fall down my cold, pale cheeks. "Stop crying." Her voice is the softest it's been since we met.

I swallow back my misery with some difficulty. Booted feet come into view as Alice sits on the couch in front of me. I can't look up at her; I'm too weak for this. Sitting in the silence I can vaguely hear the others moving about, Rosalie and Emmett getting back from the store, Leah cooking in the kitchen, Edward and Bella almost arguing upstairs and large paws pacing around the house. Despite my feeling of growing dread, it was comforting.

We sit like this for a long time, listening to the world surrounding us. I can tell the sun is now setting from the way the sun light is playing across the floor. It's been a long day and even though dinner smells delicious it isn't enough to make me want to rise. I can hear everyone gathering, waiting for Charlie and Sue but avoiding the living room. Then, her delightfully freezing fingertips touch my head. "You better not molest me or anything. There's a leaf in your hair." At least her voice is calm, even though I can hear the undertone that means she will hurt me if provoked.

This is Heaven. My mouth is clamped shut to keep from moaning but it's harder. She's sending ecstasy inducing sparks all through my body. I can smell myself reacting to her even though I don't want to, I'm sure she can smell it too. To my amazement, she doesn't pull away. In fact, after she plucks the leaf from my locks she puts her hand back to my head and is gently smoothing my hair. "I'm sorry for hurting you." Her voice is a wind chime to my ears, breath taking.

I want to scream that she's making up for it now but I simply nod. How can I be so weak as to fall for her with a single touch? My conscious hates her, how she's imprisoned me, he weak ways; but my body loves her. The want, the need is over powering me. It will take my free will; turn me into a different person. What I hate that most is; right now, I don't care. A knock sounds from the door and Alice jerks her hand away.

Alice is pulling open the door before I have time to rise all the way to my feet. Her whole body is lit up as she sees who is behind the heavy oak door. "Charlie, Sue! Come in, dinner's almost ready." Her cheerful voice rings through the air and I want nothing more than to hear that voice directed at me.

A slightly gruff looking man comes in. That must be Charlie. He wraps his arms around Alice's tiny form, almost swallowing her. It feels like a knife in my belly when I realize I'm jealous, Alice is mine, not his and I have to restrain myself from making that fact known. This bonding thing sucks. I don't really care what she does. I wish I had paid more attention in my classes so I would be able to separate my mind from my body. That sounds heavenly right about now.

While I've been standing in the middle of the living room with my teeth clenched, Sue Clearwater noticed me. "Alice, who's your friend?" she asks carefully, as if she can sense the tension.

Reproachful amber eyes glare at me. Great, back to being hated. "She's not my friend. It's hard to explain." I can hear the tension in Alice's voice, she's having a hard time not growling.

I don't know what she wants from me. In irritation I shake out my wings. They need to be used soon so they don't grow too stiff. Stiff wings are the worse; they're unreliable and can rip your back muscles to shreds. I've flown stiff enough times to know it's not fun. In fact, the scarring across my back is a good indication of how stupid it is to do. Bringing my eyes down from the high ceiling I see Charlie watching me. Still irritated, I show my long fangs and follow my nose to the kitchen.

I'm met with accusatory glances. Life isn't fair! How did this happen to me; the screw up; the uh-oh queen? I'm just a fucking kid for Gods sake! This is my own personal nightmare. Just when I think I can finally escape all the torment and judging I end up here. I sigh heavily, it sounds too loud in the silence. Now everyone is really focused on m. Hot tears bubble under my eye lids but I refuse to let them spill. I want to go home, where ever that is.

Esme is at my side, hand wrapped around my shoulders. She seems to genuinely care about me. "We usually eat in the dining room Nova. Here, you can sit between Alice and Emmett. You do eat, right?" her voice is sweet, but not overly so, motherly.

I nod. She beams, her face glowing like an angel's. My crooked grin probably looks retarded in comparison. I sit in the elegant wooden chair Esme indicated. It's sturdier than I had originally thought but then this was a family of vampires. I imagine they need sturdy chairs. Others fill the seats around the oval table. Renesmee is placed in a booster seat right across from me.

She is a truly gorgeous child. Deep red tinged ringlets hang down to the middle of her back and her eyes are a warm brown. She's obviously more human than the beings she lives with and it's comforting, I don't feel so different. A smile touches her young face, I send a crooked grin back, she giggles. Bella glances over at us. She doesn't take me as a threat and goes back to her conversation with her dad. Charlie kept staring though. I can only imagine it's the wings, humans are so easily shocked. "Nova, um, Nova. Nova!" I jerk when I finally register Rosalie is calling my name.

The Universal equilivent of a blush colors my cheeks. Emmett howls next to me and I start. "She blushes! I thought we lost it with Bella but we have another little blusher!" he cries overly joyful.

Rosalie smacks him gently but otherwise ignores his words. This is obvious not out of the ordinary for him. Oh Gods, Rosalie is still looking at me. I make eye contact so she knows I'm paying attention now. "I was wondering how old you actually are?" it is definitely meant to be a question.

No, not this, anything but this. I gag on the air. I'm sure my cheeks are plum colored as my blush rises. Emmett snickers. "Thirteen." I choke on the word, wouldn't you?

Silver wear clatters as everyone is once again focused on me. The shape shifting female whose name I don't remember snarls. Alice is on her feet hissing at the trembling girl. The other wolf, Jacob Black, snarls as he too rises. He's right across the table from Alice and could easily reach her if he wanted to. I almost lash out at him but manage to control it. Bella has Sue and Charlie pinned against the wall behind her with Renesmee in her arms. Edward is in front of Bella, crouched to leap. "Silence!" Carlisle shouts to everyone growling, hissing, and snarling.

As for me, I'm now in the kitchen watching from a semi-safe distance. Emmett dragged me over here when he noticed my exposed fangs and tense back. "You expect us to let this go?" Leah, now I remember her name, yells.

She's still shaking like someone turned her on vibrate. Everyone is tense, I'm crying like a baby. All of the emotions feel like they're choking me and I can't help but let the tears fall. "Alice knows the laws. They aren't imprinted or in love. At the moment all we know is that they have to be physically close to one another." Carlisle snaps, it's the first time I've heard his voice rise.

I look up at Emmett in desperation. He half grins down to me, clearly unsure how to handle what's going on. I'm still crying, unable to control myself as everything wells up inside me like an over filled balloon. Then, it popped.

************************ ********************** *****************

Emmett barely had tome to catch Nova as she hurled herself into his stone like body. He looked up for help as the tiny child sobbed against him. At least no one was fighting now. "Help?" the largest of the Cullen's finally asked.

Alice screamed, melodramatic as always. She stomped out and loudly up the stairs. "I'm not going to sleep with her, just so everyone knows!" all the people with sensitive hearing flinched away from the high pitched scream.

A sharp sob came from Nova's trembling body. With a collective sigh everyone sat back down. Esme walked over to Emmett and pried the girl from his waist. She sent her largest son an apologetic look as she scooped Nova up.

The little preteen was still sobbing. Esme hadn't thought her much older physically but had prayed that perhaps Universals just stopped growing. Alice was over one hundred years old, the difference would hurt any chance they had. Though Edward and Bella did have a similar age split so it was possible. "Shh, shh, it's been a hard day. Tomorrow will be better." Esme promised the girl in her arms.

As they walked down the elaborate hall to Alice's room, Esme could feel Nova drift into sleep. Reaching the door with a glittery black 'KEEP OUT' sign, Esme tapped it with her foot. "Leave. Me. Alone." Alice's voice had the amazing ability to sound like someone tumbling glass when the little vampire wished it too.

Esme just stood. A couple of seconds later the door opened. "She's staying in your room, you're staying with her, when she wakes up you're going to get her something to eat. After that, you're going to get to know her. This is not negotiable. These are orders, not suggestions." Esme lectured as she sat Nova on Alice's luxurious king sized bed.

Alice grumbled in her throat but nodded. Her door slammed shut as her mother walked out. Sighing, the littlest Cullen sat on the corner of her bed. Nova curled up and rolled to press up against the vampire. Before she could shove the girl away, warmth enveloped Alice.

Nova wasn't as hot as a human but she ran hotter than a vampire. It was a comfortable feeling and reminded Alice of something just out of reach. Sitting here with Nova reminded her of something that happened so long ago it was just mist in the woman's mind. Alice inhaled, the scent was wonderful. It wasn't the sweet smell of a vampire though, there was more earth to it and more spice, but mixed with silk. Nova whimpered in her sleep and clutched at Alice's shirt. The vampire sighed in expiration.

Alice maneuvered herself to lie down. She let Nova hold her and settled in for the night. It was going to be a long one.


	4. Burn, baby, burn

Disclaimer: Not mine, except the Universals and Nova

Chapter Four: Burn, Baby Burn

We've been staring at each other for an hour and a half. I'm wearing a black baby doll dress with ruffles on the sleeves and around the four buttons. There's seven hundred and four bends in the material, in case someone's wondering. I think I'm wearing this get up because Alice didn't like my skirt and tee shirt. She took them while I was showering this morning and left this in their place. At least she cares about what I look like. That's something, right? "Why do your eyes turn red when I'm not with you?" her sweet voice calls me back to attention.

I straighten in my chair, feeling the hard back against my shoulder blades. I'd been lying with my head on the table counting marks in the wood. Dress ruffles can only get a girl so far in life. I think for a minute before answering Alice's question, "Um, I'm not really sure."

Admitting I don't know something about my powers sucks. She nods but has a skeptical face, then falls back into silence. I wish she'd stop looking straight through me. I know she's watching every move I make but her eyes are fixed on something out the window. It's positively eerie…but somehow beautiful. Her skin is brilliant in the early morning light, the rainbows it creates scatter to touch every surface. She's like a crystal, delicate looking but so cold and resilient in reality. "Come on, I need to find Edward." Alice beckons, she's already stand, I hate that speed.

Already, I can tell what she's feeling…I think. At the moment she's insecure, probably a mirror image of me. Her shoulders are pulled in and her brow is furrowed, the Alice Cullen unsure face. It's cute. Her golden eyes change from distracted to confused as she catches me staring. "Do you talk?" she has a bad habit of breaking my thoughts.

In an offhand manner I nod. She growls. "Yes." I try to amend.

The one word answer doesn't seem to satisfy her. With a _woosh_ she's gone, a burning prickling starts in my stomach. I think its more nerves than it is the bond. Still, I shudder at the reminder, wings knocking together to create an obnoxious bone meet bone sound. Rolling my eyes, I sniff, she's isn't far. Alice is probably afraid to piss off Esme, or that's my guess. Not that I blame her. I'd be scared to piss off Esme too.

My blow flow is increasing, more poison being added to the mix. The human equivalent would be a quicker heat heart. Should I follow her? She did indicate that way, not that Alice's indications mean much. She's done nothing but confuse me since I got here. Funny, just a second ago I swore I knew her like the back of my hand. At that thought I glanced down, how well do I know the back of my hand?

Absent mindedly, I look down. There it is my hand. Tiny, slender, pale, chipped black nail polish, and a scar; nothing out of the ordinary, nothing special. I wonder why it seemed to capture Alice's attention this morning…

***************Flash Back To Morning*******************

_Snatches of Esme's voice ring in my head. She sounded mad, of course, the conversation had taken place six hours ago so it doesn't mean much now. It's still dark and my eyes are still adjusting to the thick, blackness of the night. I feel much better; my body's pleasantly cool but so relaxed. I'm the farthest thing from cold, I'm perfect. I'd love to stay here in this almost drugged state forever. _

_I nuzzle into the wonderfully firm pillow I'm laying on and bunch my fist into the sheet. Sheet? I don't remember being put under the covers? Something brushes over the back of my right hand, the one curled in the mystery material. Electric heat spreads from the point of contact; it must be Alice's finger tip. In surprise, I start and suck in a sharp breath. She's my perfect pillow and her shirt is the material my hand is clutching. _

_Knowing this utterly pristine moment is making me feel this way because I'm pressed up against her makes it all that much better. I can't tell if she knows I'm awake. Instead of sitting up and giving myself away, I settle more comfortably (if that's possible) into her chest. I have to bite my tongue as her fingers brush against my cheek. _

_Never have I thought of vampires as gentle. They are generally thought of as violent and unpredictable. Still, despite our low body temperatures, I feel warm. Her hand drifts back to mine, she rubs the scar and bushes over my knuckles. Carefully, she peels my fingers from her shirt and studies my nails. I blush as she entwines our fingers, its pure heaven. I can't hold back the loud whimper than boils up my throat._

_It's over; she's on the other side of the room sitting at her desk. _

*****************End Flashback **********************

"Stop being such a misanthrope, Sam!" Edwards's voice is strong but calm.

There's a pause and I start to really listen to what's going on in the kitchen. "No, it doesn't mean…" he is obviously cut off by whoever this Sam is on the other end of the line.

I wander closer, hoping to get close enough to hear Sam. In the door of the kitchen I stop. Edward is on his cell phone; Alice is sitting on a counter listening intently. I don't think she notices I'm standing here. "Sam, she's under control. I know she crossed the border but she's not a vampire, the treaty didn't bind her…" he's cut off again and I realize I'm the hot topic…opps.

In my manic search for relief I came to a territory where shape shifters seemed to control everything. I hadn't known about a treaty, I killed on the land, not humans but a few mountain lions. I robbed a few houses too. My body can run off blood but I prefer food. "She's a child Sam!" Alice's rang sharply through the kitchen and I realize she must have an ear piece.

"I DON'T CARE!!" a voice booms through two separate speakers.

Alice and Edward flinch, jerking away from their respective receivers. Now the voice is muffled, still fierce but not loud enough for me to hear the actual words. "Fine, come then." Alice says curtly and takes out her ear piece.

She slams it into the counter and I hear it crush. Her shoulders are tense and I think she's trembling in fury. "You!" she whirls on me with flashing eyes.

I'm not an idiot and backpedal into the opposite wall. My body slides into a defensive posture before I realize I've moved. "You went through Quileute Territory! Killed two mountain lions, of which you ate half of one! AND you broke into Billy Black's house! Sam wants you on a silver platter and I have half a mind to give you to him." Alice isn't screaming, no, her growling disgust is even worse.

I hang my head. The two days I had spent in the shape shifter territory are hazy with pain so what she's saying is probably true. "Alice, relax. He won't hurt her. You should go meet him though, Carlisle won't be happy if he knows how upset the Quileute are." Edward finally speaks up before Alice can continue her rant.

Thank you, thank you, thank you Edward Cullen. He gives a tiny nod in my direction. Alice had calmed herself and is walking towards me. There's no threat in her stance now, so I let her get close without flinching away. "Come on, let's go meet Sam." She's still frustrated.

Outside, she eyes me. Raking her gaze over my thinly clothed body. "Are you cold?" she asks.

The dress she let me wear is short and a human would easily freeze to death. Good thing I'm not a human. I shake my head. To me, the cold feels fine against my skin, almost refreshing. Amber eyes roll up in annoyance; I think my silence unnerves her. "I feel like running then. I can carry you or you can run or…fly?" she half asks half states.

"Can I go change?" I ask, there's no reason to ruin her dress by ripping wing sized holes in the back.

At the moment, my wings are pressed tightly against my back. They can become slight ridges in my back when I hold them so but if I stretch them…say bye-bye decent clothing. Alice is staring at me as if I've suddenly grown another head. "I don't want to rip your dress." I explain further, expecting her to realize I'm talking about my wings.

I have to say, it's the most I've said to her face and it surprises me how easy the words flow. Her mouth makes an adorable little 'o' of understanding, she isn't stupid. She moves to get behind me and I feel panic rise to choke me. It's a useless feeling really but I know I can't defend myself against her. There's a soft ripping sound and velvet caresses the bones in my wings. Alice has ripped her own dress and is now carefully maneuvering my wings through the holes. They are stiff and twinge when she bends them but it is the most wonderful pain of my life. "I sure hope you're fast." Her voice is playful and she winks at me as she moves back into my line of sight.

I feel myself grin. A competition, finally, something I'm good at—speed. "You know where the clearing is? Sam said you went through it." I nod before she's even finished speaking.

Even in the cold morning I feel light from within. Alice is smiling at me, maybe this will work, and maybe being around her won't be so bad. "Ready?" she cuts off my line of thought and I flare my wings.

Taking this as my ready mark, Alice's excitement pours into her eyes. "Go!" she shouts, voice echoing off the trees.

My feet leave the ground in a whirl of powdery snow. Joy fills me, more primitive than the electric ecstasy of Alice, the most simple of loves. Love of myself. No one can fly for me; can explain the pure raw power of soaring above the rest of the world, no burning mattered. No, up here I'm an angel, free of my earthly shackles. I am free, my heart's singing, I am free.

Below me, the clearing is already in view. As soon as I land I stagger from the pain. Alice is still miles away and it's the first time we've parted since the bond solidified its self. Is this the right clearing? Oh, Gods! It doesn't matter! My knees are in the snow and the material of my dress is soaked through. It's fading, the pain is slowly draining away and I can think again. Alice skids through the trees to stop mere feet from my still kneeling form. "I felt it!" she's practically prancing in circles while repeating this scream.

Personally, I don't get it. I must be slow or something because all I can do is stare. "The burning, bond-y thing!" she lets me in on the secret while continuing her dance, now more of a ballet than an uncontrolled bounce.

I'm not sure why she's so happy about feeling the pain but at least she's not mad so I keep my mouth shut. Not that I'd say anything if I did get it. Plus, I'm more preoccupied with the fact I'm now soaking wet. Alice freezes mid twirl and looks into the forest surrounding us. I climb to my feet and let my wings out a little, just in case I need to appear intimidating. Three wolves stalk towards us from the shadows of the trees. "Hello Sam," Alice greets voice no louder than a whisper.

The biggest wolf, midnight black and in the lead, shifts form to a man. Now a large Native American man stands before us. We must look like dolls, Alice and I. "Alice," he nods curtly.

His intense gaze turns to me and I feel my chin rise in slight challenge. "You're the one stirring everything up?" he sounds surprised.

Shaking a little, I nod. I can feel myself shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Hey, he's gotta be five times my size! "Do you have a defense for needlessly killing, stealing from an elder, and breaking and entering?" there's no forgiveness in his voice.

I shake my head with a little more defiance. If he wants to pick a fight with a Universal, then I'll be more than happy to oblige. "Are you so sure of yourself child, that you would fight an entire tribe?" he's trembling but judging by the ice in his tone it's not from fear.

Before I can answer, Alice jumps forward. "Sam, we take full responsibility for her, it won't happen again. We don't want the treaty under stress—"

"Then give me the girl! We'll deal with her and return her in a few days…" My body is stiff as a board as these words touch my ears.

There's no way that's going to happen. I can't go through that pain again, I won't! Alice, miraculously, seems to agree with me. She's shaking her head. "There's more to her presence than I can tell. You can't have her." Alice still sounds calm but years of defense training tells me she's silently preparing for a battle, the warning puts me farther on edge.

Sam laughs. The noise grates on my ears, the sound much louder than anything else said in the clearing so far. "Oh, I see. Over Jasper so soon, good…" my sight goes crimson and I feel blood rush into my throat.

Alice's hand rips at my shoulder before a mouthful of sharp teeth come down on my hip. Jaws spring open, mine, as I scream. Sam is on the ground, blood gushing from two deep puncture wounds in his throat. My fangs. I know what I've done. I can't hear above my own agonized screams to acknowledge it though. A sharp pain connects with the back of my skull; I hear a dull noise, then nothing.

************ ******************************** **************

Paul staunched Sam's blood flow, the alpha was already healing. Alice smacked Jared's snout to make him release the child in his iron jaws. There was so much blood it was calling to the vampire. She ignored it as much as possible. Jared's teeth parted on the fourth smack, or rather, the impact broke the bone in his face.

Alice was gone from the clearing, Nova in hand, before his pain yelp reached her ears. Trees blurred as she practically flew home. She loved running, she figured most vampires did. It had something to do with freedom. Though, now she didn't have much time to linger on the thought. Nova was spilling her dark, inky blood all over the ground, leaving an almost black trail behind Alice. The vampire knew the girl's pelvis was crushed, vital organs had to have been punctured but anatomy had suddenly fled Alice's brain.

Carlisle was waiting for them outside the elegant white house. "Let's get her upstairs," Alice was surprised he wasn't furious, in fact, he sounded perfectly calm.

Esme, Bella, and Edward were in the foyer. The mother of the unconventional family rushed forward to take Nova. Her and Carlisle were gone before Alice had even registered she was inside. "Getting slow?" Edward's grin wasn't completely playful; there was an undertone of regret and worry.

Bella, a much poorer actor than her husband, rushed to Alice and hugged her. "What happened?" the worry was bright in her dark mauve eyes.

"Sam made a snide comment, she attacked him. Got her teeth in for a good second too, then Jared got her. He crushed her pelvis and wouldn't let go even when she released Sam so I was forced to break Jared's nose," Alice's voice was almost professional, with no emotion, as if she was chatting about which type of blood she preferred.

Silence. Alice was really starting to hate silence.

***************TWO DAYS LATER**************

Nova had refused to wake. Carlisle had found a skull fracture, Alice trying to give the girl some relief. Unsure of what to do now she could be more than a few yards from Nova at any given time, Alice paced. She hadn't left the infirmary and the shine had disappeared from the ten feet span in front of Nova's bed.

Carlisle gently opened the door. He had never seen Alice act this way before and wasn't sure how to approach his daughter. Alice didn't stop her agitated movement when Carlisle entered though he knew she heard him. Instead of interrupting her, the doctor let her pace. Finally, he called her to him, "Alice, the floor is wearing thin."

Abruptly, the teenaged appearing girl stopped and turned to face Carlisle. "Do you want to talk?" he asked.

Alice didn't answer but looked to Nova, lying perfectly still with crisp sheets pulled up to her chest. "Can she die?" Alice breathed out.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't know."

The honest answer hit hard and Alice physically flinched. Without another word, she resumed pacing. Letting her be, Carlisle slipped silently out the door.

****************THE NEXT DAY********************

Bella led Renesmee into the infirmary. Renesmee had expressed her worry for her Aunt Alice and wanted to try to cheer Alice up. Bella wasn't sure she believed Alice could be cheered up; the other vampire was going through a very tangled emotional event. Still, the visit would put Renesmee and she knew it wouldn't hurt Alice. "Hey Alice," Bella whispered as she poked her head in the door.

Seeing Alice didn't look particularly crazy, there was no blood anywhere, and Alice acknowledged them were the only reasons Bella let her daughter enter. "Hey," Alice answered weakly, so down beaten she couldn't fake enthusiasm for her niece.

Renesmee didn't show she picked up on this but Bella knew the child had. Slowly, Renesmee crept towards Alice's side and leaned into her. Alice reacted as expected and wrapped her arm around the smaller being. Renesmee reached towards Alice's face and sent the woman images of herself, pacing and mumbling to the air. Question and concern colored the images. "Don't worry about me Nessie. I'll be fine." Alice said voice empty.

Bella leaned against the counted behind the two and wasn't surprised when Renesmee told Alice her act wasn't believable. What she hadn't been expecting was Alice's frustration at the point. "Renesmee, I'm just upset because people got hurt and it's my fault," Alice snapped, obviously at her ropes end.

"You don't need to snap Alice, she doesn't understand," Bella stated calmly.

"I just want to be left alone. Okay?" Alice asked, looking over her shoulder and letting her dark eyes plead with her sister.

Silently, Bella nodded and picked up Renesmee. They made towards the door but before they left Renesmee put her lips to Bella's ear, "She looks so little Mommy."

Bella nodded, unsure whether Renesmee meant Alice or Nova. It didn't matter, the view applied to both. Fear welled in Bella's hear because she had never thought of Alice as 'little' before.

Of course, Alice heard the interaction but she chose to ignore it. She resumed her pacing but it felt off. The door shut softly, a loud SNAP in Alice's ears. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable pacing Alice turned to slam her hands on the edge of Nova's bed. It took a moment for the bed to stop vibrating but nothing changed in the machines over Nova's head. "WAKE UP!" Alice's screamed at the top of her lungs.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Nothing. Collapsing to her knees, Alice buried her face in her hands, "Please, just open your eyes.

**********************TWO DAYS LATER-DAY FIVE OF COMA*****************

Bella leaned into her husband, she still loved how hard he felt, how safe. They had been standing there for maybe ten minutes, listening to Alice pace on the other side of the hospital door. Every minute or so a growl could be heard and some mumbling. Bella didn't try to make out the words. She doubted she wanted to hear what Alice was bitching about. Edward, however, was listening intently. "Edward, is she going to be okay?" Bella finally asked.

Edward shrugged, not the most reassuring thing he could've done. "It all depends on Nova really." He answered off Bella's hard glare.

"What is that supposed to mean? Will that bond-y thing kill Alice if it kills Nova?" Bella asked.

Quickly, Edward shook his head. Alice started mumbling again and he listened hard. "Then what do you mean?" Bella brought his attention back.

"Isn't it obvious Bells? She's in love; she just doesn't know it yet."

********************DAY SIX OF COMA** **************************

Alice stared into the ceiling, her black eyes burning.

******************DAY SEVEN OF COMA****************************

A dent was forming in the wall where Alice had been banging her head for hours on in. She didn't care; the rhythm brought some sort of relief.

**********************DAY NINE OF COMA****************************

Since she had succeeded in pounding a hole in the wall with her head Alice had sat on her chair. Nothing moved her; there was no noise, no sound. To anyone watching Alice appeared a perfect statue. Her family knew the truth; Alice had retreated deep within herself, seeking a comfort she couldn't find on the physical plane.

********************DAY TEN OF COMA*******************************

The Cullen family was all miles from their home, hunting. Alice had, of course stayed back. She found herself out in the hall, letting the bond make her feel a warning tingle. Screams pierced the air. Tears slid down Alice's face. Why did she feel this way?

************************LATER THAT DAY*************************

"I'm worried," Esme's whisper echoed down the now silent hall.

Her and Carlisle stood looking in on their daughter. Thick glass separated them and they knew she couldn't hear them. Her agitating pacing attested to the fact, she hadn't even looked up when the rest of the family got home from hunting. "She's getting better; I think its psychological now. Nova has to want to wake up," Carlisle observed.

"About Alice," Esme clarified.

Carlisle had no answer and, instead, put his arm around his wife. He pulled her close. They continued to watch Alice pace.

***********************DAY TWELVE OF THE COMA*********************

Edward ventured into the hospital room. His family had pushed him to try to talk to Alice. The two had always been close. He had tried to tell the others that all Alice wanted was to be alone, she was confused and she couldn't see; she was scared. Eventually, he had given in. So here he was, simply sitting next to his sister while she stared intently at Nova. "You need to eat," Edward pointed out.

Alice didn't have much of a reaction. Her right shoulder lifted in the tiniest shrug. The fell back into silence. Hours passed. Finally, Alice sighed, "I'm drawn to her Edward. And not by the bond, it's completely different."

"I know. Don't fight it," Edward suggested.

**********************DAY FOURTEEN OF COMA************************

She sat in the chair next to the hospital bed, fingers brushing Nova's smaller ones. The child looked so fragile. All the uncertainty and pain was etched into her face though, so much older than thirteen. Alice could see it now, Nova's fear. It was so raw now, so obvious. "I'm sorry," Alice whispered softly.

Black eyes', speaking for Alice's deprived body, shut. "Alice?" the broken voice rasped Nova had awoken.

Alice started sobbing in relief. Her hell was over. It was time to heal.


	5. Pass me by

A/N: It's been awhile but I decided to finish this story. If you're reading please review! (They make my day)

Chapter Five: Pass Me By

She's hugging me, it's rather unsettling. I'm sure I couldn't have been out longer than a couple hours even though nothing is coming back to me. Alice is talking too fast for me to keep up which is just as well because I feel sick. She stopped talking, I think she just asked me something. "Huh?" I felt the rawness in my throat.

"Do you want some water?" she asked, I assume again.

I nod. "Carlisle, Carlisle!" Alice's yell made me jerk.

The doctor is here before I can really start to wonder why Alice is grinning. "You're awake," he addresses me way too happily.

My blank stare makes him uncomfortable. I severely don't care, everyone is making my head throb. "Can she drink anything, her voice sounds awful. Is she okay? I don't think she is. Why isn't she talking?" Alice's chatter was speeding up, I really don't understand what has got her so excited.

Carlisle took this all in step, a small smile on his too perfect face. His light caramel eye flicked between me and his daughter. "She can drink when she's ready Alice. I'm sure Nova is just taking it in. I'll get some water and examine her. Don't smother her," his voice laughed, I swear, he's laughing.

I give up. There's something I'm not getting but I don't care. Alice is still holding onto me, it's nice but her grip is starting to bruise. "Alice, your finger tips really shouldn't be inside my arm," I can barely understand what I'm rasping but Alice loosens her hand.

Suddenly, Carlisle is back. He left? He hands me a cup of ice water. I gulp down the entire thing. It calms the raw burn in my throat but doesn't do much for my confusion. "Nova, can you tell me why you're here?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm bonded to Alice," my voice sounds better at least.

"Why you're in the hospital bed," he clarified.

"A shape shifter crushed my pelvis and I think Alice knocked me out," Alice tightens her grip back to iron on my arm.

Carlisle nods. "Do you know how long you've been asleep?"

I slowly shake my head. Okay, Alice's fingers are hurting me again. I gently shrug so she loosens up a little. "You were out for two weeks," his voice is careful, like the words could shatter me.

They could. My skin starts to leech a strange gray color. Poison rose in my throat. How could that be? Is there something really wrong with me? Alice shifted to hold me gently from behind and it helps me settle. Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed. His hand had a comfortable weight to it on my knee. "Don't worry about anything Nova. You gave Alice quite a scare. Your skull was fractured but its healed as is your pelvis. I'm sure you want to clean up and get something to eat. Alice; Rosalie and Emmett want to talk to you. Alone," Calisle is saying more than what I'm heaing but I"m too tired to care.

I give up. The Cullens are all insane.

My head rests on Alice's chest. The electric current started. We sigh in unison. Carlisle's eyebrow perked. He excused himself, neither of us moved. This was too perfect. "Explain this bonding thing to me," her whispers are lyrical.

I'm waiting for the uncomfortable queasiness to come. It doesn't. "It's a meshing of souls. When two Universals reach maturity their souls mesh. Nothing can break the initial surge but after about six months it becomes a choice. It's hard but the couple can separate. There's almost never another relationship. Usually because of the bonding and the mesh, the couple falls in love," I explain while holding back a moan.

Then Alice moaned.

Fireworks went off behind my eyes. Her sweet, honey like voice engulfed me. I'm warm, like melted butter. Cool hands slip into my the hospital gown from behind and rest on my stomach. A moan tears from my throat. "Alice, hands!" Emmett's laugh made me want to scream.

Alice growls low in her chest. She's just a frustrated as I am. Close enough to a scream I suppose. "Can you go shower or is that too far?" her words are stone but not towards me.

"Shower," I manage to bite out.

My legs are just as steady as I remember them. That's nice, at least I won't look clumsy. Emmett and Rosalie were both waiting, Emmett grinning from ear to ear. I slip past them easily but I can feel my skin flush plum as I do. Emmett laughs.

Emmett backed up a step when Alice appeared. "What?" she snarled.

"I've been doing some research on the Universals," Rosalie seemed greatly unaffected by her sisters obvious anger.

Calming, Alice nodded. Rosalie took a moment to compose her thoughts. "I think you need to be careful. Nova is very young to bond and usually a couple sleeps together the night they mesh. Which is what happens to start the bonding thing. I just-"

"Rose doesn't think it's right," Emmett cut to the point.

Tense silence followed. "I'll be careful Rose. I doubt we'll sleep together until Nova feels...I'm not going to sleep with her," Alice looked confused but appreciated Rose's concern for the girl.

Without realizing when it had happened, Alice accepted Nova as part of her life. She felt herself falling in love but it terrified her.

Rose cleared her throat. "She's a baby, Alice," the blond repeated.

"Get to the point, Rose," Alice sighed, it made her anxious to be so from Nova now.

"I think you two should stay in separate rooms," the words tumbled out.

"No," it was calm but ended the conversation.

**ALICE'S POV**

I'm not sure how it happened. I think it was watching her in such a _still_ state. Not life, not death, just frozen. She was so tiny and her whole world was sitting on her chest. I know how that feels.

The bond took over. Of course, I wonder if that's all I'm feeling. But I don't think so. It's two separate feelings. The bond shoves me to her, physically influencing my body but not my thoughts. I can still hate her. My emotions are untouched. But I'm still falling Go figure.

She'd look cute in this. I wonder if Renesmee will notice it missing...

**NOVA POV**

This was not meant to be a teenagers shirt. It's too clingy while being too cute. Alice left this, I think it's actually a child's dress, and black leggings for me to put on. The deep burgundy of the velvet looks striking against my dark hair and ivory skin. _Knock, knock, knock. _ "Can I come in?" I feel the corners of my lips turning up.

"Yes," I hear the lightheartedness of my voice and it occurs to me I could be happy here.

She comes in the door, arms laden with hair accessories. "Can I do your hair, please, please, please!" she begs with a playful pout.

How could anyone say no to that? Why hadn't someone let me in on her pout face? I nod. She sits me on a stool and plugs in a hair curler and straightening iron. "Do you still hate me?" it pours out before I can censor my thoughts.

Alice froze. I swear the color is draining from her white face. She straightens in a jerky movement and catches my eyes in the mirror. "I didn't hate you Nova!" my blood flutters through my brain, my name sounds so right in her mouth.

I just stare. She stares back. "I'm scared. I'm sorry. It's a long story but the last person I was with hurt me." She further explains, she doesn't know how much I know about him.

We continue to stare in the mirror. I finally notice her onyx eyes. "You need to hunt," it's so off topic it might work.

It does. Our eyes break from the others. She nods in an off hand manner, black hair falling casually across her face. It's hot. Heat stirs softly in my stomach and when her hand lightly strokes my hair that liquid warmth drops lower. "I know," she aware of what's happening to me.

Pallid skin shimmers against my dark hair. The latency of my womanhood is slipping away as my locks flow through her able fingers. Lazily, in a state of pure contentment, my eyes drift shut and a purr leaps to my throat. Suddenly, as fast as the joy was given it was gone. "Nova, Nova, we need to talk. You're just a kid and..." her tight voice cut off abruptly.

Disappointment sunk my chest. Swollen tongue returning, I just nod. She's afraid to sleep with me, afraid to make our bond physical. I bet she's only tolerating me because Esme will kill her if she doesn't. I thought she was really starting to like me. Why? Gods! Why me? I know I was never the perfect Universal but I've done the best I can with what I have. Angry tears sting my eyes. "Don't cry," her voice sounds edgy, like an order.

Whirling, I face her. "Shut up!" I screech.

I don't want this any more than she does. Doesn't she understand that my whole life is ruined because of her? Even if she did come home with me and was accepted for being a vampire she was still as SHE. The Council would never accept that. I left so we stood a chance at surviving and I just want her to understand that. "Nova," Edward's voice makes me whip my head toward the door.

He had appeared without my noticing. Alice just looked lost. Regret weighed heavier than anger. Hot tears spilled. "They'll kill me if I go back, Alice. They'll kill us both if they ever find us. I'm sorry but please...I'm not ready to die. I could love you, I know I could, let me show you..." a sob choked the rest of my jerky begging.

"Jasper called," Edward whispered before wisely disappearing.

It Alice heard him she didn't show it. She was kneeling next to me as I had collapsed at some point. Her delicate hands were everywhere, petting my hair, holding my hands, stroking my cheek, holding me to her body. A lullaby caressed my ears, Alice hummed perfectly. My breathing evens out but there's not a lot going on in my head. I'm just existing in this moment with her, together for the first time. Unexplainable, I know that from this moment on we will always be this way. She holds me tighter, confirming she felt it too.

Something inside me shattered. My soul shook it's now free wings, finally alive. For once I feel right in my skin. "Nova?" Alice whispers, somehow she knows something just happened.

"It's a long story," I answer the unasked question, we'll have plenty of the time talk during our life together.


End file.
